COLORES DE LOS AMORES
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Despues de un rato de amistad en linea, el baile se aproxima donde descubririan quien esta detras del antifaz...¿que reaccion tendrias? ¿como saber que encontrar detras de la mascara? ¿cambiaria algo en los sentimientos de uno hacia otro? o simplemente esperar a que la sequia se vaya...solo que la lluvia nunca llega... ¿Eres tu?...todo este tiempo y nunca me di cuenta...
1. CAPITULO 1 OTRO DIA OTRO DOLAR

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

_**perdonen por mi ausencia he tenido algunos problemitas pero aqui estoy**_

_**ahora con una nueva historia, como ya termine un fic y estoy por terminar otro decidi subir ya estos que me andaban rodando por la cabeza jejeje**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**¿Cómo sobrevivir a lo inhumano? ¿Cómo definir que es realmente inhumano? ¿Quién tiene la razón? ¿Quién decide que es bueno y que es malo? ¿Al final como saber elegir entre estas dos incógnitas ¿Cómo sobrevivir a lo inhumano? ¿Cómo definir que es realmente inhumano? ¿Quién tiene la razón? ¿Quién decide que es bueno y que es malo? ¿Al final como saber elegir entre estas dos incógnitas? ¿Cómo defender lo invisible? ¿Cómo superar las dificultades que atormentan tu alma?**_

_**En realidad ¿Cómo se puede sobrevivir en este torcido mundo? Cuando la vida crees que ya te ha cobrado la cuota, resulta que no es así.**_

_**Aparece otro día, otro tormento al tener que someterte sin salida por el momento.**_

_**H.G.P**_

* * *

Miriam estaba en la cocina ateniendo a su hija mayor quien había regresado con ellos, parecía que a partir de ahora estarían ya juntas, pues Olga buscaría algo cercano para no separarse tanto de ellos.

Eso era algo que le interesaba tanto como una mosca a Helga, quien estaba en el marco de la puerta observando la feliz "familia" platicando amenamente.

-¿Dónde esta Bob? –Pregunto sin mas rodeos la rubia

Miriam no le hizo el menor caso, pero Olga escucho a su hermana.

-Papi salió Helga, dijo que iría a abrir el negocio, pero que en la tarde recuerdes llegar.

-Genial –Murmuro la rubia, estaba mas que exhausta

-¿Quieres almorzar algo hermanita?

-No te preocupes Olga, tomare algo en la escuela

-Pero…

-Se que Miriam no soporta que la atención de su preciada hija este en otro lado que no sea en ella.

-Helga –Murmuro Olga

-Dejara cariño, esta en plena adolescencia.

Helga rodo los ojos –Para ti lo estoy desde los 5, bueno ya me voy

-Que te vaya bien hermanita bebe

-Nos vemos –Dijo Miriam sin interés.

Helga había aprendido a que su madre solo tenia ojos para Olga, ella si que valía la pena para ella, incluso para dejar de estar alcoholizada todo el tiempo. Pero ¿Qué mas daba?

Después de lo que paso en San Lorenzo el único que parecía haber cambiado era Bob, aunque no sabia si realmente lo había hecho, ya que ahora tenia mas la atención de su padre pero a veces era demasiado sofocante y mucho trabajo para ella tener que mantener interés en algo que no le gustaba.

Odiaba la vida que Bob ya había planeado para ella, pese a las discusiones que habían tenido en el ultimo año respecto a la carrera, el no quitaba el dedo del renglón pero ella estaba luchando por conseguir la beca, así no tendría que pedir nada de Bob.

Solo debía soportar este ultimo semestre en la preparatoria, solo ese ultimo y seria libre.

Además pronto cumpliría dieciocho, ya nada la detendría.

Había cambiado tantas cosas desde aquella vez, donde unos pequeños niños se unían para poder rescatar los padres o salvar el vecindario, todo eso quedo atrás.

Y con ello también la pandilla.

Todos cambiaron.

Suspiro mientras llegaba a la parada del autobús.

Lo único bueno que cambio fue que su padre se recuperó, ahora tenían de nuevo su casa.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba con tranquilidad al frente mientras manejaba su automóvil, con su mejor amigo a un lado buscando un lugar en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria. Cuando una joven rubia paso justo por enfrente de donde planeaba meter su auto.

-¡Quítate de en medio! –Le grito Gerald desde la ventanilla -¡Tenias que ser tu Pataki!

Helga solo le hizo una seña obscena y continuo su camino, Arnold por su lado solo la observo irse antes de mirar a su lado.

-¡Hola primor!

-Rhonda –Dijo el rubio mirándola con amabilidad

Gerald se bajó del automóvil, seguido por Arnold.

-Mi amor te extrañe –Decía Rhonda mientras le daba un beso a Arnold

El rubio solo la tomo de la cintura mientras le correspondía el beso.

Helga miraba todo desde la entrada para los salones, cuando llego Thadeus –Seria increíble ¿no?

-¿Qué? –Pregunto la rubia sin interés

-Que fuéramos nosotros los que ellos besan

Helga rodo los ojos –Thadeus ¿Cuántas veces te lo debo de decir? –Suspiro –Personas como Arnold están…están bien con ellos mismo, con gente hueca y sin escrúpulos.

-Y en nuestros sueños.

-¿Aun la quieres no?

-Tu también ¿No es verdad?

Helga negó con la cabeza –No mas, además tengo algo mejor que hacer

Thadeus sonrió de lado –Claro tu amado chico secreto ¿No?

Helga se sonrojo levemente –Es que…el realmente me entiende

El pelinegro solo sonrió dulcemente a su amiga –Aunque yo también te entiendo

Ella rio –Es diferente Thady y lo sabes.

-Claro primor, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a mi audición

-Suerte seguramente te darán el protagónico

-Eso espero

Helga sonrió dulcemente cuando de pronto sonó su teléfono. Su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia mientras leía.

Dark3 _ "¿Cómo está tu día mi chica poetiza?"_

Poetiza3 _"Normal, sigo pensando que seria mejor vivir en un mundo de fantasía que en mi realidad deprimente, pero ¿Qué tal el tuyo?"_

Dark3 _"Estaría mejor si pudiera conocerte….te he extrañado, hace mucho que no hablamos"_

Poetiza3 _"Hablamos en la mañana"_

Dark3 _"¿Cuándo te conoceré?"_

Poetiza3 _"Quizás…algún día" _

Dark _"¿Crees que nos hayamos conocido ya?"_

Poetiza3 _"Probablemente"_

Dark3 _"Creo que el profesor Simmons ya ha tenido demasiado de su profesión, parece que se esta volviendo loco"_

Helga volteo a ver al profesor Simmons quien estaba tratando de juntar todos los papeles que habían sido tirados por los alumnos, quienes aun jugaban.

Poetiza3 _"Son unos idiotas"_

Dark3 _"No tanto como Wolfang, parece que se le olvido que la fuente no es bebedero"_

Miro al rubio quien tomaba agua de ahí.

Helga rio un segundo antes de escribir nuevamente, había varios chicos escribiendo en su teléfono ¿Quién seria su chico secreto? ¿Quién de todos seria Dark?

Dark3 _"Enserio ¿Cuándo te vería?"_

Helga suspiro un poco antes de responder.

Poetiza3 _"Pronto"_

.

.

.

Rhonda se acerco a su novio cuando lo vio algo distante a ella -¿Qué ocurre cariño?

-Nada Rhonda, solo…

-Vamos llegaremos tarde ¿No?

-Claro vamos

Arnold camino lentamente con la pelinegra a su lado aunque en su mente estaba solo un pensamiento desde el semestre pasado.

¿Cómo decirle a sus padres lo que había decidido?

¿Cómo dejar de fingir lo que los demás quieren? ¿Qué tan fácil o difícil es poder ser quien eres sin la necesidad de lastimar a los demás? Sobre todo a quienes amas.

Por supuesto es imposible.

.

.

.

Helga caminaba rápidamente para llegar al negocio de los Beeper's donde ya estaba su padre esperándola.

Estaba cansada de trabajar por las tardes y en los momentos libros que tuviera para que su padre estuviera feliz.

Pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer?

Lo único que le gustaba es que en la noche podría hablar con su amado chico secreto, por quien suspiraba ya día y noche.

Aunque aun no podía quitarse completamente de la cabeza a Arnold, este chico la hacia sentirse segura, feliz y sobretodo comprendida, no tenia que usar mascaras con el, no tenia que esconder lo que sentía o lo que le pasaba.

Era un amor diferente pero este chico le gustaba y moría por conocerlo por supuesto pero a la vez tenia miedo, miedo de tener que hablarlo y mirarlo físicamente, una cosa era por el chat o mensajes y otra muy diferente hacerlo ya frente al joven.

Aun así….la curiosidad era demasiado.

-¿Qué tal tu dia Helga?

-Bien papa

-¿Comiste hija?

Helga suspiro un poco, Bob sabia perfectamente bien que no había desayunado como era costumbre en su casa porque Miriam nunca le hacia nada.

-En la escuela pero ya tiene un poco –Dijo malhumorada

Bob asintió –Quédate a cargo, mientras yo iré a buscar algo de comida para ti –Dijo seriamente

-De acuerdo papa

Un joven rubio se acerco a ella cuando su padre se fue.

-¿Qué tal las clases?

-Como siempre –Dijo desinteresadamente la rubia

-¿Enserio Helga seguirás de ese modo conmigo?

-No tengo mas que decirte Brainy

El rubio suspiro frustrado -¿Es por Arnold?

Helga lo miro molesta –Bien sabes que no

-¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad entonces?

-Por no siento realmente algo por ti, lo siento es mejor que lo sepas.

-Ese beso…

-Demonios Brainy supéralo, solo fue un momento y fue por agradecimiento

-Tal vez en ese momento pero ahora.

-No, lo siento Brainy y ahora si me disculpas debemos trabajar

-Si como tu padre, te gusta mejor el trabajo ¿No?

-No, solo que no tiene caso ¿De acuerdo?

Brainy la miro con frustración, pero decidió no agregar nada, llevaba años intentando que la rubia le hiciera caso, sobretodo despues de que Arnold y ella decidieron distanciarse…ella nunca le dijo la razón del porque prefería estar lejos del rubio, pero el sabia perfectamente bien que era porque pensaba que Arnold solamente estaba con ella por lastima o algo.

Era mas que obvio que Helga tenia miedo pero no para el rubio, ambos se separaron y no volvieron a tocar el tema por supuesto.

Miro como la rubia estaba de un lado a otro en la tienda, atendiendo y vendiendo los nuevos teléfonos que Bob había decidido poner a la venta por recomendación de su nuevo socio, que en realidad no sabia de quien se trataba, al menos el no.

.

.

.

En la noche llegaron a la casa de los Pataki's, Helga estaba exhausta todavía tenia que realizar varios trabajos, suspiro frustrada.

-Como siempre he pensado cariño, trabajar duro ayuda para poder obtener una mejor vida ¿No lo crees? –Rio por lo bajo –Otro dia, otro dólar eso es lo que siempre he dicho

-Claro papa –Dijo molesta ingresando a la casa molesta

-Hola papa, hermanita, prepare la cena y asi todos comeremos juntos.

-Olga lo siento tengo tarea que hacer

-¿No se supone que no tenias? –Pregunto Bob enarcando una ceja

-Siempre tengo tarea Bob

-Pero en el trabajo te vi con cuadernos ¿Qué estabas haciendo entonces? ¿Perdiendo el tiempo para no trabajar?

-No papa, pero este trabajo es de literatura y es…

-Te dije que no quiero que estes teniendo ese taller absurdo ¿de que te servirá?

-Bob no es ni el momento y no tengo ganas de volver a la misma discusión, mejor me voy, además estoy cansada.

Bob solo la miro irse.

Detestaba que tuviera su mismo carácter y su determinación cuando lo enfocaba en algo que no le daría ningún tipo de recompensa al menos para el.

.

.

.

Helga suspiro mirando los menajes de Dark3

-Otro día sin el amor verdadero –Miro su pequeño relicario que ya dejaba en su cajón –Pero al menos ahora no me siento sola –Volvió la vista a los mensajes –Te tengo a ti.

Al final el amor tiene mil sabores y colores, al menos sabia que podía querer y demasiado a una persona si es que se lo proponía.

Pero quizás nunca seria igual que como lo que sentía por Arnold.

Arnold…

Otro día donde lo miraba pero el no la miraba.

Otro día más sin poder gritarle lo que sentía por él.

Otro día sin poder aclamarlo como suyo

Otro día donde solamente se conformaba con verlo desde la distancia, deseando su amor y que sus ojos solo la vieran a ella.

Pero eso nunca pasaría.

* * *

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo **_

_**saludos cordiales desde CDMX**_


	2. CAPITULO 2 LA PROPUESTA

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola queridos lectores **

**espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo **

**perdonen la demora pero aqui estoy y seguire **

**mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo **

**saludos **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 2 PREPARATIVOS Y ROMPIMIENTOS**

* * *

_**Cuando el amor no es mas que un espejismo del mismo ¿Cómo saber que no lo es? ¿Cómo saber quien es la persona correcta? ¿Cómo saber que es amor verdadero y no un espejismo mas de lo que es el amor real?**_

_**Ni siquiera se puede definir la palabra amor entonces ¿Cómo puedes saber si es amor realmente ese con el que matarías por estar con la persona deseada?**_

_**¿Cómo diferenciar uno del otro y hacer entender a tu propio corazón que es realmente bueno amar o no a esa persona?**_

_**¿Cómo no caer en sentimientos obsesivos o sentimientos insanos cuando se trata del amor?**_

_**En realidad no se puede, puesto que pese a que el amor no es amor a veces, estos sentimientos son irracionales por lo que siempre se cometerán locuras por amor o por algunos sentimientos poderosos que haga perder la razón y entrar la pasión.**_

_**H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga miraba con fastidio a Lila y Gloria, estas chicas si que eran molestas, demasiado molestas, con los años se volvieron amigas pero un fastidio total para ella, pues nunca dejaban de molestarla, Lila sobretodo quien siempre tenia el modo de acorralarla y ¿Cómo no? Al final era la única que sabia de sus sentimientos secretos por cierto rubio.

Por eso la urgencia de sacarlo de su corazón

Así podía dejar de caer en los chantajes de la pelirroja pero hasta entonces…debía hacer tareas extras.

Phoebe la miraba desde el otro extremo con molestia, sabia que ella no estaba de acuerdo de que hiciera lo que le pedían pero no tenia realmente opciones además su mejor amiga hacia mucho que no estaba tanto tiempo con ella, pues Gerald ocupaba todo su tiempo.

-Bueno al rato te veo con mi tarea por favor

-Y no se te olvide mi redacción por favor –Dijo Gloria

-Daré prioridad a la mía, ¿Ok?

-Si como sea, ya váyanse

Se retiraron mientras Thadeus llegaba -¿Otra vez?

-No me mires asi Thady sabes que no quiero que…

-Si lo se, pero creí que no te importaba ya.

-Entiéndeme tampoco quiero ser el hazme reír de la preparatoria.

-Claro y por eso eres la burla de ellas ¿no?

-Oye yo….

En ese momento sonó su teléfono

Era Dark, sonrió dulcemente ignorando a su amigo

-Y así es como te pierdo

Helga lo miro un segundo molesta –Lo siento mucho, pero esto es importante

-Siempre lo es

Helga sonrió –Sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad?

-Ok, mejor te dejo con tu amor, porque siempre te pones rara

Helga rio

-Nos vemos luego, fenómeno

Thadeus sonrió –Gracias

-Tú también eres raro por cierto –Añadió la rubia mientras se alejaba de la mesa

-Lo sé, linda –Susurro el pelinegro mientras la veía irse.

.

.

.

Helga suspiraba de vez en cuando, cuando volvía a releer los mensajes que Dark le había enviado, realmente ese chico escribía cosas hermosas.

¿Cómo podía seguir pensando en alguien mas que no sea el chico del chat que le escribía cosas tan hermosas?

Bufo un poco, en realidad pese a que este chico le enamoraba no podía evitar mirar a cierto joven rubio en sus sueños.

-Debo concentrarme mejor en mis exámenes

-O quizás en como iras al baile de este fin de semana –Comento Phoebe mirándola con una sonrisa

-¡Phoebe me asustaste!

-Lo siento Helga, pero es que no me hiciste mucho caso, déjame adivinar ¿Dark?

-Si –Sonrio la rubia dulcemente

-¿Y mantecado se acabó entonces?

Helga torció los labios –Pues…

-Helga…

-No se que decir, Phoebs, solamente que…me gusta como es Dark conmigo pero…Arnold…no se yo…

-Helga

-¡Arnold! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos un trabajo que hacer ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Qué…? Digo si…claro que me acuerdo Arnoldo

-Bien –Suspiro -¿Comenzamos?

Phoebe sonrió un momento antes de irse.

-Mira yo había investigado esto…

Dejo de escucharlo un buen rato después de eso.

.

.

.

Era ya medianoche, una rubia estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo al tener que terminar el trabajo en equipo que había tenido con Arnold, se le ocurrió decir que ella lo pasaría en limpio, lo malo es que no había prestado tanta atención de algunos detalles, ni siquiera entendía completamente el tema, pero no era su culpa…era de Arnold.

Suspiro.

-Es mi culpa por amarte

En ese momento le llego un mensaje del chat

_Dark3 "Hola mi hermosa poetiza de la noche ¿Cómo estas hoy?"_

_Poetiza3 "Bien algo frustrada porque no he terminado un trabajo" _

_Dark3 "¿de que es tu trabajo hermosa?" _

_Poetiza3 "De física, pero no preste mucha atención cuando me reuní con mi equipo" _

_Dark3 "no te preocupes, dime ¿Qué necesitas? Y te ayudo"_

_Helga sonrió –Realmente no puedo contigo _

_Poetiza3 "¿Seguro?" _

_Dark3 "Por supuesto" _

_Poetiza3 "Bueno…" _

_Paso una hora después de que comenzaran con el trabajo. _

_Dark3 "Termine el tema ¿Te lo paso?" _

_Poetiza3 "¿Enserio terminaste todo?" _

_Dark3 "Fue un tema fácil, ya lo había visto" _

_Poetiza3 "Muchas gracias, si quiero que me lo pases por favor, estoy cansada" _

_Dark3 "Bueno pero a cambio quiero algo" _

_Poetiza3 "Lo sabia"_

_Dark3 "Solo quiero verte, en el baile de esta semana, a mitad de la pista ¿Qué te parece?"_

Helga sintió su corazón salirse del pecho

Llevaba meses escribiéndose con ese joven pero verlo en persona ¿Cómo poder enfrentar eso? ¿Cómo no poner el caparazón para defenderse? ¿Cómo poder seguir delante de todo esto sin tener miedo de lo que pasara?

Suspiro

Debía olvidar

Debía olvidarse de lo que no era

Y enfocarse en lo que podría ser

En lo que podría haber

En la esperanza e ilusión de un amor

No tomar la esperanza de un desamor

-Bien…

Respiro hondo antes de escribir la respuesta

En ese momento le llego el archivo con lo que le faltaba del trabajo, con un bello poema.

Sonrió dulcemente

_Dark3 "Descansa mi bella dama, estare contando los minutos para poder verte al fin a los ojos y perderme en la inmensidad de tu luz hermosa." _

Helga sonrió aun mas

_Poetiza3 "Yo también, en verdad que si. Descansa, buenas noches mi chico dorado" _

Suspiro mirando el mensaje, tal vez no era del todo buena su contestación, pero realmente le costaba responderle….con la intensidad que debía o quisiera responderle al que no la amaba.

-Debo olvidarlo y debo enfocarme en donde si puedo hallar amor.

Se dijo a si misma antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.


	3. CAPITULO 3 DECISIONES I

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

_**lamento la demora **_

_**pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de este fic **_

_**espero que les guste **_

_**gracias por sus hermosos reviews y por su paciencia , en verdad me alientan a seguir escribiendo **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HELGA**

* * *

_**Como las facetas de la luna es el amor que desenvuelvo por ti en mi corazón, se hace más grande y diferente día con día.**_

_**La vida, la luz y oscuridad son una sola, así es como deseo que nuestras almas estén, complementándonos como siempre debió ser.**_

_**Miro hacia atrás y me sorprendo ver lo mucho que cambiamos, el amor que no ha sido mas que transformarse por ti, para seguirte amando mas o igual.**_

_**Maldita paradoja**_

_**¿Cuándo ira a terminar?**_

_**H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la preparatoria, estaba a unos días de la fiesta de la preparatoria, Rhonda por supuesto ya tenía todo listo para esa fiesta.

Estaba sacando sus cosas del casillero cuando Gloria se acerco

-Helga –Dijo a modo de saludo

-¿Qué quieres Gloria?

-Quiero decirte que necesito mi tarea de Física para hoy antes del almuerzo

-¡¿Qué?! Pero…pero dijiste que era para mañana

-El profesor me la pidió hoy –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Y por favor intenta que ahora si parezca como si la hice yo, es desgastante explicar porque soy buena con ello y en mis exámenes no

-Creo que eso es obvio –Murmuro la rubia por lo bajo

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada

-Bien…ah y lo olvidaba –Dijo la rubia –Lila dice que no olvides que no tienes nada que hacer en la fiesta de este fin de semana, que espera no verte y que no olvides que tampoco tienes nada que hacer con Arnold ¿ok?

-Pero no estoy con él.

-Ella te vio ayer con el

-Estábamos haciendo un trabajo que…

En ese momento se acercó el rubio –Buenos días Helga

-¡¿Arnold?! Quiero decir ¿Qué quieres?

Gloria rio por lo bajo

El rubio solo miro a Gloria con una ceja enarcada –Sobre el trabajo…

-Si aquí tengo mi parte –Dijo la rubia sacando las hojas del trabajo –Lamento no habértelo enviado ayer como dijiste pero es que ya era muy noche

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que tenemos el trabajo completo –Dijo el rubio sonriéndole con amabilidad

Helga se lo entrego sonrojándose un poco

-Vaya Arnold creo que tus encantos siguen vigentes en la furia Pataki

Helga la miro con odio

-Cállate –Mascullo la rubia molesta

-¿Por qué? No dije….

-Arnold si eso era todo –Cerro su casillero –Ya debemos irnos, Gloria tiene que entregar un trabajo y tengo que ayudarla, nos vemos –Tomo de la mano a la chica para halarla hacia al otro lado de Arnold

Arnold las miro con curiosidad.

_"¿Qué hará Helga con ella?" _

.

.

.

-Listo Gloria –Dijo la rubia mirándola con enojo –Por favor deja de decir esos comentarios, solo hicimos un trabajo nada mas

-Aun te gusta y eso no es bueno para Lila, cuando Arnold termine con Rhonda, ella es la que debe estar ahí para el

-Si como sea no me interesa y diré que esté tranquila, yo no voy nunca a las fiestas

Gloria sonrió –Bien, eso está bien, nos vemos

.

.

.

Helga suspiro mientras miraba su almuerzo, estaba demasiado cansada, tenia demasiados deberes por culpa de Gloria y Lila que la obligaban a hacer los suyos aparte de los de ella

Estaba harta

Debería dejar que dijeran a los cuatro vientos, todo.

Al final de cuenta ¿Quién no sabia que estaba enamorada de Arnold?

_"Al menos todos nuestros compañeros de antaño lo saben" _

En ese momento le llego un mensaje, sonrió

Dark3 _"¿Hoy estas muy pensativa u ocupada? No me has respondido nada" _

Helga suspiro

Poetiza3 _"Lo segundo, lo siento, tenia que realizar unas tareas extras"_

Dark3 "¿No crees que es hora de enfrentar a esas chicas?"

Poetiza3 _"Por ahora no me siento fuerte…."_

Dark3 "_Tu eres la mas hermosa y fuerte guerrera de la que pude enamorarme" _

Helga rio un poco

Poetiza3 _"Debo apurarme a mi taller de literatura"_

Dark3 _"¿Te veré el viernes?"_

Helga pensó un segundo antes de enviarle el último mensaje

"_Espera para ver, a mitad de la pista a las 11"_

Helga dejo el celular a un lado para ir a dejar la bandeja de comida prácticamente intacta a la basura

-¿Por qué no comiste, Helga?

-¡Arnold! –Helga dio un brinco al escucharlo –Eso…eso no es asunto tuyo

El rubio la miro preocupado

-Ayer tampoco te vi comer y…

-No es…tu problema ¿O si?

Arnold suspiro –Por favor Helga no puedes estar sin comer

La rubia bajo la mirada –Creo que eso solo es mi problema

-Me importas ¿Lo sabes?

-¿Cómo te importe hace años? Arnoldo no nos hagamos tontos, tu y yo llevamos años sin hablar y ahora te acercas y me dices que te preocupa mi alimentación, por favor

Estaba dispuesta a irse pero el rubio la detuvo del brazo

-Enserio Helga, tú y yo somos amigos al menos de mi parte siento cariño por ti y no me das igual, puedes prometerme que comerás algo –Helga lo miro con enojo pero entonces Arnold hizo algo que no pudo rechazar, su mirada se dulcifico y la miro con intensidad –Por favor

Helga se sonrojo ante aquella dulce palabra y la mirada del rubio –Bien…lo…lo prometo

Arnold sonrió y le entrego una fruta que llevaba en su charola –Toma, comienza con esto

Helga no le quedo de otra mas que tomar la manzana –Bien ahora ya…ya vete si Rhonda te ve dándome algo te mata

Arnold hizo una mueca de disgusto –Ella no me…

-Como sea no quiero problemas con tu novia, nos vemos

Y con eso ultimo la rubia huyo.

.

.

.

Phoebe miraba a la rubia mientras caminaban lentamente hacia la casa de los Pataki's

-Helga lamento mucho que ya no comamos juntas

-Es mejor Phoebs, tu entras en la categoría de populares ahora

-Gerald es quien esta en esa mesa por Arnold, pero no quiero dejarte sola

-Phoebs esto es nuevo para ambas pero yo quiero verte feliz, aunque tu relación con el cabeza de cepillo me dé nauseas

Phoebe rio por lo bajo

-Bueno pero…me dijo Arnold que no comiste

-Ese chismoso camarón con pelos

-Solo se preocupa por ti

-Arnold se preocupa por medio mundo

-No creo que sea igual

-Ademas Phoebs ese idiota no me había dirigido ni un hola desde que esta con Rhonda el año pasado, es un imbécil

-Tuvo problemas como todos

-Si pero yo también tengo

-Helga

-Si ya se…su abuelo murió y eso es peor lo se

Helga recordaba esa parte, ella estuvo ahí

Pero no volvió a pasar nada entre ellos como siempre

Ella le ayudaba e incluso le rescataba de su dolor pero Arnold simplemente la veía como compañera, amiga a lo mucho y luego nada

Y por agradecimiento ella no accedería a nada.

-Ya casi un año

Phoebe asintió

-Bueno Phoebs debo irme pero mañana puedo quedarme contigo ¿verdad?

-¿Iras al baile?

-Si así parece

-¡Genial Helga! ¿Qué usaras?

-Tengo un vestido que mi hermana me regalo hace tiempo y no me he puesto, creo que será eso…pero no puedes decirle a nadie, ahora solo tengo que buscar un antifaz

-Perfecto, encontrare un antifaz para ti hoy en la tarde

-Gracias, espero que Bob no se ponga tan pesado

-¿quieres que mi mama le marque?

-Nah, creo que puedo manejarlo

-De acuerdo nos vemos mañana Helga.

-Nos vemos Phoebs

.

.

.

Dark3 "_Cuento las horas para vernos, mi amada poetiza" _

Helga sonrió al ver ese mensaje

_"Mi chico misterioso es tan dulce y tierno"_ miro la fotografía del rubio que aún tenía en el relicario –Pero Arnold, Arnold me roba el aliento con una sola mirada.

Maldito dilema

Maldito amor

¿Qué mas se puede hacer? El corazón quiere lo que quiere.

Estaba frita

* * *

_**Queridos lectores**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**¿que les parecio?**_

_**¿habra sido una buena decision?**_

_**esa Susana sera terrible**_

_**jejeje**_

_**recuerden dejarme sus votos por los fics que mas les guste**_

_**estuvo muy atareada con el trabajo pero ya estoy normalizandome**_

_**asi que espero poder estar haciendo actualizaciones seguidos**_

_**recuerden que mis fics son**_

_**CANDY**_

_**Ami enemigas**_

_**Giros del destino**_

_**Listen to heart**_

_**Pasion**_

_**¿Quien soy yo?**_

_**SAKURA**_

_**Enamorandome nuevamente de ti**_

_**HEY ARNOLD**_

_**Amarte o perderte**_

_**Amores extraños**_

_**Amor u obsesion**_

_**Colores de los amores**_

_**El renacer de nuestro amor**_

_**Entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso**_

_**Estrella inalcanzable**_

_**Hechizos de amor**_

_**La jungla**_

_**La luz en tu mirada**_

_**La vida de los Shortman**_

_**Lazos forzados**_

_**Mismos padres**_

_**Rescatame**_

_**Una promesa de amor**_

_**Usurpacion**_

_**Verdad o reto (Recuerden dejar sus preguntas y retos de este fic ;D)**_

_**RANMA 1/2**_

_**Los colores del amor**_

_**Sailor Moon**_

_**Diario de una pasion**_

_**SCHOOL DAYS**_

_**Juegos pasionales (Amor o pasion)**_

_**El fic que tenga mas votos sera actualizado el domingo varios capitulos no dire aun cuantos pero esperen varios**_

_**El segundo fic mas votado (ya que normalmente quedan empatados unos) sera tambien actualizado el domingo con un capitulo doble ;D**_

_**ahora trabajare de la siguiente manera los lunes hare una actualizacion sorpresa de los fics de Candy, sera sorpresa ;D pero sera solo de Candy**_

_**los martes y jueves hare actualizacion de los fics de Hey Arnold**_

_**miercoles Candy y School days , Sailor Moon o Sakura, dependiendo cuanto tiempo me tome con los de Candy**_

_**los viernes subire actualizacion de alguno de los fics que menos se suban ;D sera sorpresa tambien**_

_**el domingo solo fics ganadores :D**_

_**mil gracias por su paciencia y apoyo**_

_**quedo en espera de sus votos**_

_**saludos desde CDMX**_


	4. CAPITULO 4 DECISIONES II

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**lamento la demora pero aqui sigo jejeje **_

_**espero que les guste este nuevo capitul **_

_**como ya he comentado tuve un bloq**_

* * *

_**ueo mental que no me dejaba inspirarme pero ya volvi **_

_**espero que les guste todos mis fics **_

_**dejen sus hermosos reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo **_

_**y su fic favorito tambien **_

_**gracias por su paciencia y por leerme **_

_**saludos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 ENTRE SORPRESAS Y CAMBIOS I**

* * *

_**¿Cómo explicarle al alma que todo se terminó? ¿Qué lo que nunca fue no será? ¿La vida es así no?**_

_**Simplemente el amor es lo más confuso que pueda haber en el mundo, aunque si lo pensamos de manera más fría y menos emotiva, realmente los que somos complicados somos nosotros mismos.**_

_**Cada cabeza es un mundo y cada persona es diferente ¿Qué hacer cuando aquello que parecía no estar o no sé de pronto aparece? ¿Cómo explicar a un adolorido corazón que el mundo no era como lo pensaba y que solo quizás…?…haya un mañana.**_

_**H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga miraba con indecisión el vestido que tenía aun sobre la silla, ¿Cómo siquiera pensó en ir?

-¿Qué piensas preciosa?

-En nada Thady

Pero Curly se acercó a mí –Sé que piensas, deja de lado a Lila y Gloria, tú tienes tanto derecho a divertirte como ellas, además iras conmigo

-¿Enserio iras?

-¿Crees que me lo voy a perder? Durante mucho tiempo solo hablas de ese chico misterioso que realmente quiero verlo

-Oye…

-Si ya se pero así sirve que mi amiga no se siente tan insegura estando en un lugar donde no es bien recibida por ese par

-Gracias

-Pero dejemos eso a un lado y vamos a maquillarte

-¿Cómo es siquiera posible que sepas de esto?

-Helga en el teatro uno se maquilla sea hombre o mujer

-Si pero…es raro

Curly le sonrió con dulzura –Helga yo soy raro

-Lo se

-Pero tú también por eso nos hace únicos ¿Cómo una chica no sabe ni siquiera lo que es un labial?

-Hey en mi defensa si se maquillarme solo no me gusta

-Aja lo que digas Geraldine

-Enano idiota –Murmuro la rubia pero se sentó en la silla para que Curly comenzara

.

.

.

Phoebe llego a la casa de su amiga, cuando Miriam le abrió y le indico que subiera sin tanta emoción sintió un poco de nostalgia, sabia que las cosas con su madre no eran buenas pero de eso a darle igual prácticamente quien entraba a la casa a ver a su hija, era diferente y molesto para ella.

-Hola Hel –Dijo saludando mientras ingresaba a su alcoba –Traigo el antifaz perfecto

-Hola Phoebe

-Hola Thadeus no sabía que estabas aquí

-Decidí acompañar a Helga a la fiesta –Dijo sonriendo

-Me alegra así no estará sola

-Si porque mi mejor amiga se ira con el cabeza de espagueti –Dijo la rubia saliendo del baño

-¿Helga?

-Si ¿Qué esperabas a Gerald? –Dijo con sarcasmo

Curly rio –Es que estas hermosa

-Por favor

-Helga te ves espectacular y ese vestido es hermoso

-Si lo bueno es que es rosa

-Un rosa muy bonito

-Ya basta además, Thady me ayudo con esto

-Bueno ¿y que paso esta tarde en Beepers? ya no me dijiste nada

Helga se sonrojo –Nada bueno….

-¿Fue algo referente a Arnold? –Pregunto Thadeus con curiosidad

-Agh bien les diré rápido

Se sentó en la silla nuevamente para que Thadeus terminara con el peinado.

-Pues…

**FLASH BACK**

Helga había salido de la escuela y sin perder tiempo fue al negocio de su padre, quería terminar rápidamente con la ayuda a su padre para ir a casa a prepararse para la fiesta, sabía que Bob no le agradaba la idea pero no podía no ir.

-¿Una fiesta? –Pregunto Bob cuando le comento su hija –No se Helga, no me parece que estés en edad.

-Papa ya tengo 17 años

-Por eso, deberías ir a fiestas hasta los 26 años

Helga rio –Papa por favor se cuidarme

-No lo se…lo pensare

-Iré Bob

El hombre gruño –Soy tu padre no lo olvides

-Papa no lo olvido por favor ¿A que me quedo en casa? Tú no lo ves pero mama no me soporta

Y con eso sabía que ya lo convencía

-Bien pero te quiero en casa a las 12

Helga rodo los ojos –Como sea

Y con eso el hombre salió un momento para resolver unos temas mientras la rubia comenzaba a preparar su mochila para irse a casa cuando en ese momento….

-Ah mire Arnold –Rhonda lo halo para que llegaran justo en donde se encontraba Helga –Puedes enseñarme ese modelo, rápido por favor que llevamos prisa

Helga rodo los ojos pero fue por el equipo que la pelinegra le enseño

-Aquí esta –Dijo enseñándole el equipo –Es un modelo nuevo y…

-Si si lo que digas ¿Te gusta Arnie?

-Es bonito pero ¿No tenías ya un celular?

-Ya tiene un mes de ese último modelo ya es viejo

Helga rodo los ojos

-¿Este viene en paquete de dos no? –Miro a Helga -¿O no haces bien tu trabajo porque pretendes quitarme uno de los equipos?

-No, pero esa promoción se termino ayer

-¡¿Qué?! Es imposible apenas la vi ayer

-Si y ya llevaba una semana Rhonda

-Srita Wellington Lloyd para ti Helga, que no somos iguales

-Rhonda

-Está bien Arnold no te preocupes, ¿Lo llevaras o no?

-No lo sé, quizás le pida hablar con el dueño

-Ahora le hablo a mi papa para que te atienda

-Ay no sé cómo puede tener una hija como tu

-Rhonda –Arnold tomo la mano de su novia –Basta por favor, si quieres el teléfono cómpralo y listo

-Pero quería la promoción para tener iguales los teléfonos

-Yo no necesito nada

-Ay cariño por favor, claro que si, tu teléfono es de la prehistoria y si eres mi novio necesitas algo mejor muñeco

-De eso quería hablar

-¿Qué?

-Aquí no hay mucha gente

-Ahora me dices ¿Qué tienes que decir respecto a nuestra relación Arnold?

Arnold suspiro y Helga intentaba no prestarles demasiada atención pero no podía.

-Quiero terminar

-¿Qué?

-Creo que esto no va a ningún lado Rhonda, lo siento además…yo no siento…

-Shh es obvio que son las presiones y demás amor, mejor iré a arreglarme para el baile de esta noche ¿Esta bien? Te espero

-Pero…

-Nada –Le dio un beso en la mejilla –Nos vemos en la noche primor

Arnold suspiro y miro por primera vez a la rubia que fue descubierta en infraganti –Lamento eso –Musito con una sonrisa

-No te preocupes –Dijo desviando la mirada de los ojos verdes que intentaban atraparla –Yo…ya me debo irme

-¿Iras al baile?

Helga sintió un brinco en su corazón –Si…

Arnold sonrió con un brillo especial que Helga no supo describir -¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

Helga lo miro con suspicacia ¿Cuándo Arnold Shortman había querido acompañarla a casa?

-Clar…claro

En ese momento llego Bob -¿Ya te vas cariño?

-Si papa –Dijo la rubia sobresaltándose –Nos vemos al rato

-No quiero que llegue tarde –Le dijo al rubio quien le miro con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto

-No papa el no…

-Tranquila hija solo le estoy advirtiendo, así que espero que entiendas Alfred

-Pero…

-No se preocupe Señor Pataki nunca haría algo que perjudicarla a Helga

-Bien, nos vemos –Le dio un beso en la coronilla a la rubia antes de dar media vuelta

Helga estaba confundida, no sabia que acababa de pasar

-¿Vamos?

Despertó cuando el rubio le hablo

-Aja

.

.

.

Caminaron en silencio durante casi todo el camino.

-Helga lamento mucho la actitud que tuvo Rhonda contigo hace rato

-No te preocupes Arnold estoy acostumbrada

Arnold la miro -¿Por algo en especial lo dices? ¿Alguien te molesta?

Helga lo miro con confusión –No…quiero decir no…no es nada –Helga bajo un poco la mirada y entonces pregunto -¿Terminaron entonces?

Arnold la miro un segundo para después sonreír –Realmente no creo que haya ya nada entre nosotros es más, creo que nunca lo hubo así que por mi parte eso se terminó.

-¿Y Rhonda lo vera así? No se veía muy convencida

-Bueno supongo que tomara tiempo para que lo acepte ¿No?

-Supongo

Arnold la observo con detenimiento provocando el nerviosismo de Helga –Oye y ¿crees que hoy en la noche podamos estar un rato juntos o…iras con alguien?

Helga lo miro con confusión –Si…Ire con Phoebe y Gerald

-Genial podría estar un rato con ustedes

-Arnold…yo tengo una cita –Dijo sonrojada –Quede de verme con un chico en el baile

-Oh…ya veo –Dijo el rubio –Bueno espero al menos poder verte

Helga cambio el tema cuando se percató que ya estaban en su casa –Bueno…ya me voy

-Ah si, no me di cuenta que llegamos –Dijo el rubio sobándose el cuello por el nervio que sentía

Helga lo observo ¿Estaba nervioso porque?

-Bueno nos vemos

Arnold tomo su mano en ese momento –Nos vemos Helga –Hizo algo que no esperaba ni siquiera el mismo pero ya era tarde cuando se percato

Helga lo miro sonrojada y sin poder pensar en nada más que sus labios cálidos sobre su mejilla

-Bu…bueno me voy

La rubia solo vio como corrió lejos de ahí.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

**END FLASH BACK**

-Eso fue lo que paso

-Helga ¿Y tú crees que es porque le gustas?

-No –Dijo inmediatamente Helga –Yo solo creo que fue amable

-Pero insistió en verte hoy ¿No? –Dijo Thadeus mirándola con suspicacia

-Si pero no significa nada

-Vamos Hel tu sabes que Arnold no es así con cualquier persona

La chica suspiro

-No quiero ilusionarme ¿De acuerdo? Además hoy yo tengo la cita con mi chico misterioso y eso es todo lo que me importa

-De acuerdo –Phoebe tomo el antifaz de color rosa que llevaba –Sabía que era perfecto para ti

Helga sonrió –Gracias y si es perfecto

.

.

.

-Viejo ¿Cuándo me dirás que tramas?

-¿De que hablas?

-De todo esto, terminaste que Rhonda y hace meses que te veo muy extraño y además –Miro la vestimenta del rubio –Quedamos de venir como hombres de negro y tu vienes como príncipe y yo tu guardaespaldas

Arnold rio por lo bajo

-No exageres Gerald

-Sabes que no exagero

Arnold rodo los ojos mientras miraba impaciente a la entrada del gimnasio

-Insisto estas raro

Pero en ese momento dejo de mirar a su amigo pues Phoebe había ingresado al lugar

.

.

.

Rhonda miraba con posesión a su novio quien estaba con su mejor amigo y Phoebe, hasta ahora todo estaba bien, nadie mas estaba encima de su….de lo que era de ella.

-Mira Rhonda –Dijo Nadine señalando hacia la entrada

Acababa de ingresar Thadeus disfrazado de mosquetero y a su lado una joven rubia con un hermoso vestido rosa coral con blanco parecía una princesa.

-¿Quién demonios es esa?

-No lo se…creo que no la conocemos pero ¿Es Curly el que viene con ella?

-¿Qué?

Nadine la observo con una sonrisa burlona y suspicaz.

.

.

.

Helga sentía nerviosismo mientras miraba el reloj –Ya es casi la hora –Susurro

-Tranquila todo estará bien

-¿Viste si Phoebe estaba con Arnoldo y Gerald?

-Helga hoy el no existe ¿De acuerdo?

La rubia suspiro –Lo intento pero…

-Sé que es difícil –Tomo sus manos –Para que estés más tranquila, Arnold lleva un rato sin estar con ellos

-Bien

-Respira

-Eso intento

-Hola –Rhonda se había acercado a ellos

-Hola Rhonda

-¿Quién te acompaña Curly? La verdad me sorprende que un fenómeno como tu haya conseguido pareja, pensaría que fuera igual que tú de fenómeno pero me sorprende que alguien así te haya hecho caso

Helga iba a responder pero Curly la tomo de la mano –Que tú no aprecies a quien te ama no quiere decir que nadie lo hará, ahora si nos disculpas estamos ocupados

Rhonda quedo sorprendida y no pudo responder pues Curly se llevó lejos a la rubia

-¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle unas cuantas?

-Tú está aquí para poder ver a tu amado ¿O no?

-Si pero…

-Tú no te preocupes por nada solamente diviértete –Dijo con una sonrisa triste

-Thady…

-Tranquila

-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti –La abrazo para después darle un beso –Diviértete

-Si

Ya eran minutos lo que faltaba por lo que Helga se fue acercando con lentitud justo a donde estaba la esfera grande y plateada de la pisa, observo a su mejor amiga en brazos de su novio, estaba feliz de que la pelinegra estuviera más que feliz al lado de un joven que la amaba con intensidad.

Hubiera deseado eso…sintió su teléfono vibrar e inmediatamente lo abrió

_Dark3 "Eres hermosa" _

Helga se sonrojo con fuerza

_"¿Estás aquí?" _

_Dark3 "Te vi desde hace rato" _

Helga miro a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie observándola o con el teléfono ¿Qué rayos?

_"¿Dónde estás?" _

No recibió respuesta después de ese mensaje, quizás era mejor irse aunque estuviera exagerando pues solo habían pasado segundos pero…quizás era lo mejor

-Aquí

Helga sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al escuchar a la persona detrás de ella, dio vuelta para encontrarse con aquel joven que tanto anhelaba conocer aunque no lo dijera siempre, pero…

-¿Arno…Arnold?


	5. CAPITULO 5 ENTRE SORPRESAS Y CAMBIOS II

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores **_

_**muchas gracias por su paciencia y sus hermosos reviews :D que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D**_

_**gracias **_

_**saludos cordiales desde CDMX**_

**CAPITULO 5 VERDAD O MENTIRA**

**EL CORAZON DE ARNOLD I**

* * *

_**El dulce cálido sonido de tu voz me envuelve mientras miro el azul celeste que me llena de emoción**_

_**El olor a jazmín desprendido por tu melena rubia que se balancea día con día por mis sueños, es inconfundible**_

_**Aunque me atormente día y noche observando a la luna desde lejos, sin poder tenerla, sin estar a su lado.**_

_**¿Cómo no estar atraído con tal espectáculo?**_

_**¿Cómo no querer estar a tu lado para siempre?**_

_**Aunque para siempre sea un corto tiempo, la realidad es que la eternidad era mi objetivo**_

_**Observándote siempre a lo lejos, llego el tiempo en querer estar junto contigo como una estrella con la luna, pero quería ser la única a tu lado.**_

_**Quizás termino de embriagarme la locura**_

_**Quizás el dolor y temor al saber que podrías cubrir con tu manto a otra estrella, me volvía loco**_

_**Pero era inevitable no querer estar a tu lado**_

_**Lamento si esto en algún momento se sabe, pues sé que podría ocasionar que te alejes, y que tu brillo no esté más hacia mí.**_

_**La noche y el día son constantes aunque las facetas de la luna son diferentes, pero eso es lo que amo de ti, los mil colores que puedes tener.**_

_**Son fascinantes**_

_**Estoy loco quizás**_

_**Pero esta locura tiene nombre y tú sabrás ahora cual es.**_

_**Dark3**_

* * *

Arnold miraba embalsamado a la rubia quien no salía de la sorpresa.

-¿Tú?

Arnold rio un poco –Creo que mi disfraz no es tan bueno como el tuyo…te vez hermosa

Helga se sonrojo levemente

-Gra…gracias

-¿Te parece si vamos afuera?

Helga lo miro un segundo antes de acceder –Claro

El rubio le extendió una mano para que la tomara, ella sin pensarlo lo hizo.

A lo lejos Thadeus miraba la escena -¿Quién lo diría? –Se dijo así mismo divertido y feliz por su amiga.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué demonios hace esa tipeja con Arnold?!

-Tranquila Rhonda

-¡No me digas que me tranquilice Nadine! –Grito la pelinegra molesta viendo cómo iban afuera del gimnasio –No puedo creer que… -Se acercó a la barra para tomar un vaso y beberlo sin respirar –Pero esto no me lo harás a mí, Arnold Shortman

-¿Qué pasa primor? ¿Te dejo el enano ese?

-¡Déjame Wolfgang!

-Eso no me dijiste la otra noche –El rubio la tomo de la cintura para besarla

-¡Basta!

-¡Wolfang dejara! –Dijo Nadine intentando ayudar a la pelinegra

-¡Tú no te metas!

-¡Déjala idiota! –Thadeus se lo quitó de encima para después darle un fuerte puñetazo

Wolfang lo miro desde el suelo para después de unos segundos levantarse con furia

-¡Ahora si morirás, fenómeno!

Thadeus lo miro un según antes de desenvainar su espada

-Bien ¡En guardia!

Wolfang lo miro con sorpresa y confusión –Eres un idiota –Susurro mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona, uno de sus compinches le dio una espada de su traje –Bien veremos qué haces idiota cuando te haga papilla.

Thadeus lo miro un segundo antes de saltar hacia la pista, mientras intentaba esquivar los golpes lanzados por Wolfang con la espada, camino hasta las escaleras para seguir peleando con él, una vez que estaba en altura tomo uno de los adornos acomodados en el gimnasio para bajar de allí.

Wolfang lo miro con molestia –Gusano escurridizo ya verás –Corrió hacia donde estaba Thadeus para solamente estamparse contra la mesa que estaba atrás y el pelinegro aprovecho ese momento para tomarlo de su cabellera para halarlo hacia atrás y darle un fuerte puñetazo directo en la cara, provocando que el rubio cayera desmayado en el suelo.

-Ay mi mano

-¡Es un héroe! ¡Que apuesto! ¡Qué bueno es! ¡Se ve bastante interesante! -Fueron uno de los comentarios que Thadeus escuchaba entre el bullicio

Rhonda se acercó –Eres mi héroe –Dijo para después besarlo

Thadeus no lo podía creer

-Vamos a otro lugar ¿quieres?

Y por supuesto no lo pensó dos veces

.

.

.

Arnold miraba a la rubia, estaba realmente hermosa y no podía creer que de verdad estuviera pasando.

-Una foto seria mejor ¿No crees? –Dijo nerviosa la rubia sonrojada

-Quizás –Dijo divertido –Es solo que…no puedo creer que estés aquí

-Yo tampoco

-Tu sabes quién soy, quisiera… -Se acercó pero ella se alejo

-No creo…no creo que sea buena idea

-¿Por qué?

Helga bajo la mirada –Te decepcionarías

-No lo creo –Dijo inmediatamente el rubio -¿Te parece si adivino?

Helga lo miro sorprendida

-¿Crees que lo lograras?

-Puede que si –Corrió hacia el quiosco que había en el jardín de la escuela que estaba adornado hermosamente con rosas blancas. -¿Qué tal si jugamos? Yo te hago unas preguntas y con eso adivinare quien eres ¿Qué te parece?

Helga le miro con una sonrisa -¿Cuántas serán?

-12

-6

-10

Helga rio por lo bajo eso le recordaba a tiempos pasados -8

Arnold la miro con una sonrisa torcida –Bien –Se acercó con una rosa –Una hermosa flor para una bella dama

Helga sonrió con dulzura –Gracias –Se sonrojo al ver que tomaba con fuerza su mano para darle un beso

-Bueno –Dijo apartándose para mirarla con ternura –Primer pregunta…¿Vas a la escuela pública 123?

-Obvio tonto –Dijo riendo –Si no ¿Cómo te conocería?

-¿Qué? Soy muy popular hasta en otras escuelas

Helga rio –Claro como no

-Enserio…mmm bueno segunda pregunta –Dijo pensativo -¿Qué prefieres un helado de fresa o una malteada de chocolate con crema batida?

Helga le miro con confusión –La malteada definitivamente

-Claro

-¿Qué?

-Nada…mmm ah ya se –Dijo sonriéndole -¿Desde cuándo me conoces?

Helga se sonrojo fuertemente –Pues…desde hace mucho

-Oye debes responder exactamente…

-No lo dijiste

-Bueno la cambiare entonces ¿Desde qué grado escolar estamos juntos en la escuela?

-Bueno….desde el preescolar –Dijo nerviosa

-Así que fuimos juntos desde kínder, eso quiere decir que eres de la vieja pandilla interesante

Helga no dijo nada

-Bueno aquí va otra ¿película Romántica o película de acción o de terror?

-Terror definitivamente

Arnold sonrió -¿Nos llevamos bien?

-No soy de tu círculo más cercano de amigos y no…no nos llevábamos bien

Arnold la miro unos segundos – ¿Sabes que tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida?

La rubia se sonrojo aún más que parecía que su cabello también se volvía de tono rojizo –No…

-Solo queda una…

Arnold sonrió para después colocar una mano frente a ella, Helga sonrió y la tomo sin dudarlo -¿Te decepciono conocer la identidad de Dark3?

Helga sonrió –No

Arnold la guio para que bailara un rato con el -¿Te gustaría verme otra vez?

Helga rio –Se acabaron tus preguntas Shortman

-Lo se, estaba probando mi suerte

-No la pruebes tanto se puede acabar

-Por favor –Dijo mirándola con intensidad

Helga lo miro un segundo antes de hacer lo que su corazón le pedía.

Le dio un tierno beso a aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba y que tanto extraño –Si

Arnold sonrío ante la acción y respuesta, pero quería asegurarse de que ambos…ambos podrían estar bien, así que intento quitarle el antifaz pero…

-¡Oye! –Grito una joven agitada -¡Aléjate de Arnold, no eres digna de él! –Grito Lila colérica

-Mejor me voy –Dijo Helga mirándolas a lo lejos

-Espera –Dijo Arnold sin poder evitar que ella corriera aunque al momento del jalón se quedó con una pulsera dorada en la mano.

-¡Maldita zorra!

Arnold observo a las jóvenes que habían hecho el escandalo irse hacia la dirección del gimnasio de nuevo.

-Ay Helga –Dijo el rubio mirando la pulsera -¿Por qué no te das cuenta de todo lo que tengo para darte? Que me enamore de ti como un estúpido desde hace mucho y que para acercarme tuve que hacerlo de otra forma. ¿Cómo decirlo?


End file.
